


A small reprieve

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Adventure, Crack Fic, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Angel's fight with Hamilton has a bit of an unexpected outcome thanks to a loophole. Reference to Dragon Ball.
Kudos: 1





	A small reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I got after watching some old Dragon Ball clips.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Angel punched Hamilton in the chest but Hamilton didn't as much as flinch as Angel sighed in frustration. "Did that hurt a little?"

"A little bit." Hamilton said before he grabbed Angel by his throat and lifted him in the air. "But it's all part of the job."

Hamilton threw Angel against a wooden pillar as it shattered, sending Angel crashing to the floor as he landed at the stairwell.

Angel grunted as Hamilton picked him up on his feet, grabbing him by his jacket. "The Senior Partners have been spending an awful lot of time and resources on you. Personally, I would've told them not to bother." He threw Angel again, sending him crashing to the wall on the upper level before Hamilton made his way up the stairwell. "You're a gutter trash. That's where you should've stayed. Drinking and whoring your way through an unremarkable life. But the fate stepped in and made you a vampire, with a soul no less. A champion and a hero of the people… and yet you still managed to fail everyone around you. Doyle. Cordelia. Fred. They're all gone. It's time you followed." He grabbed Angel by his jacket and threw him down on the floor.

Angel got up as he and Hamilton exchanged blows but Hamilton's enhanced strength and link to the Senior Partners gave him a clear edge.

"Why do you keep fighting? You signed away your Shanshu. There's nothing in it for you anymore." Hamilton said.

Angel punched Hamilton in the face but it had no effect. "You people don't care about anything. You'll never understand the people like we do."

Hamilton punched Angel in the chin, sending him flying back as Angel hit the floor.

"Yeah, but we won't care." Hamilton said as he picked a piece of wood, about to stake Angel before Connor showed up, punching Hamilton, sending him crashing to the window.

"Care about that, dress-for-less?" Connor quipped before helping Angel on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel demanded.

"Come on. You drop by for a cup of coffee and the world's not ending? Please." Connor snorted.

Angel and Connor exchanged blows with Hamilton, who had gotten up on his feet in the meantime but their combined combat skills were no match for Hamilton's strength as he knocked Angel back and headbutted Connor, dazing him.

"What is with you, people?" Hamilton sneered before throwing Connor, sending him crashing to the elevator door.

"Connor!" Angel exclaimed before glaring at Hamilton and snarling in rage as he clenched his fists as he vamped out, his face full of relentless fury. "You're going to suffer for what you've done."

Angel lunged at Hamilton and bit him in the neck, drinking some of his blood but Hamilton shook him off before they exchanged blows before Hamilton threw Angel who flipped back and landed on his feet, sipping some of Hamilton's blood from his mouth.

"Wow. You really are full of it." Angel said before rushing at Hamilton and then it became a furious exchange of punches and kicks before Angel got knocked down. Hamilton was about to deliver the finishing blow before…

"Stop right there!"

They turned to see Spike who had entered.

"Sorry, mate. Even if he had signed away Shanshu, I'm also a vampire with a soul. That means the prophecy could be linked to me." Spike said.

"No matter. I can still kill both of you." Hamilton said and was about to stake Spike before sighing in exasperation. "Never mind. The Senior Partners have other plans for you too, Spike."

Angel and Spike looked puzzled as Hamilton readjusted his jacket. "Be assured. This reprieve shall be the last the Senior Partners give you."

Hamilton walked away, leaving Angel and Connor puzzled as Spike smirked.

"How long have you been watching us?" Angel asked as Spike shrugged and Angel shook his head in exasperation. "Even if the prophecy was linked to you, how can you be sure you will live long enough to stop the apocalypse?"

Spike shrugged. When it came down to it, they would figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that must have been humiliating for Angel. Been a long time since I've watched Dragon Ball though but some good things I do remember. Didn't want to do Super Saiyan Goku vs. Beerus kind of fight, since that would be a bit too much, plus, crack fic.
> 
> And Angel again humiliated by Spike being the better * snickers *
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
